


November Days

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: November is historically a busy month for TWICE and in a near-future, slightly alternate universe that doesn't change.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	November Days

Momo stirred in her sleep. She felt hot, the blanket felt heavy, and she was having trouble breathing. Then she couldn't. Something, well someone, took her breath away. 

Shock roused her from her slumber but she quickly adjusted, pressing her lips back against the full lips that captured hers. When she felt the warmth of a probing tongue, her lips acquiesced with a soft sigh. The hunger was insistent and she gave back as good as she got. Teasing. Tasting. Tempting.

Momo whined when the kiss broke, she was upset that air was necessary. She licked, then gently sucked on the sweet bottom lip against her, not wanting to let go completely until she had to. Their foreheads together, Momo's hands clasped at the nape of the woman she loved, whose breath she felt against her lips. 

Her left hand resting on Momo's hip while the other propped her up. More aware, Momo parted her legs to accommodate her love as she peppered her face and neck with gentle kisses. Momo felt kisses on her chin, lips, the tip of her nose, then saw the stars in her beloved's eyes as she stared at her.

"Happy birthday, baby," Jeongyeon said breathlessly with her cute lopsided grin. "What do you want to do today?"

"You," Momo answered as she pressed their lips together again. One hand lazily stroked Jeongyeon's hair while the other moved down her body.

"Mmmm-later."

The birthday girl pouted.

Her wife smiled brightly. It had been years, but the sight of that smile always melted her heart, always made her feel safe. Warm. Happy. At home.

"Honestly love, I just want to spend time together," Momo's sincere words caused Jeongyeon's eyes to well with tears. "We've been celebrating so much lately."

They laughed. It was true. The first nine days of November were historically busy for them, especially when they were super active idols. Promotions here, commercial films there, bookended by both of their birthdays, and that was before all the end-of-year awards ceremonies happened.

They were both still busy. Jeongyeon was a popular model and actress, while Momo was an in-demand choreographer, lyricist, and model as well. TWICE as a whole was, of course, busy but in new ways. They were a little older, had made a name for themselves, broke records and made new ones for hoobaes to chase after.

Time marched forward. They grew in their artistry, as idols, and as people. Their bond was as strong as ever even though dorm life was long behind them. Momo and Jeongyeon moved out first. In the early days after the move, it was like they never left. They were still at the dorm at least four days a week working and spending time with their friends, their sisters.

Then they started getting visitors at their place. Their home. It was surreal. Exactly one year after they moved out Jeongyeon and Momo took a trip, just the two of them. Six months after that their sisters and families joined them at the same location to witness their nuptials.

Nayeon cried. Jihyo cried. Sana cried. Mina cried. And everyone was happy. Their rings weren't flashy or diamond-encrusted, initially. They were simple bands, one rose gold the other burnished platinum, worn on their thumbs with the other's name, the date, and "Forever" inscribed on the inside. It was difficult to keep that trip and its festivities out of the public eye. But miraculously, it happened.

That was a little more than six years ago. They weren't the only members who were married. Some of the others were able to be open about their chosen partners, and like them, some weren't. That was until they had to be. 

Suspicions ran high about the two, the nature of their friendship, why they insisted on remaining roommates, etc. The answers always deflected, were meant to protect. But their sincere natures found the lies painful. More than that, Momo was tired of hiding her love for Jeongyeon; although it was quite obvious to anyone that the two were enamored with one another.

TWICE again led the way. Two years after their marriage they officially came out by showing up at the Seoul Queer Culture Festival. A picture of the two holding hands, kissing was the splash page of numerous news organizations the next day. Many expected them to be immediately kicked out of the band and their contracts to be terminated. 

A press conference was held where Park Jinyong, Jihyo, Nayeon, Sana, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu made it quite clear they would not kick them out and that if that was truly what people expected then TWICE would disband and cease any further activities. Being the nation's girl group did come with a certain amount of influence. Some citizens and netizens were angry and reviled them. Some fans changed their minds. TWICE remained stalwart.

After what they'd been through with Mina, the women were already known as advocates for a better understanding of mental health. Their actions at that time caused an uproar as well. Yet, their ardent support and calls for better treatment options were a rallying cry alongside other entertainers and people of influence. 

They worked hard in changing other aspects of the entertainment industry as well. They were vocal supporters of Sulli's Law and worked with their sunbaes and hoobaes to create something better in the industry. It was time to call for a change and it was beyond time for subtle support, it had to be open and direct. By the time the situation with Jeongyeon and Momo came up, they knew to expect challenges and they were willing. For the sake of their friends, their family, and their fans. Changing culture was a slow process, however, and their stance was met with resistance.

People speculated TWICE would lose their luster and appeal and that their fans would leave in droves. They believed no one wanted idols involved in politics and that the women should just focus on singing. Those people found out the hard way that TWICE believed that the act of living itself was political and they felt compelled to use their platform to speak up for those who looked up to them. So they did, with the full support of their company. They received backlash along with other groups who made similar declarations.

TWICE showed love and support to their fans and ONCE gave it back. TWICE and ONCE grew up. For every “fan” lost, they gained ten more. They became a global phenomenon, grateful to those who came before them and making way for those who came up after them. 

Subunits and solos were a regular occurrence as they experimented with new sounds and new ideas. But every year they released a nine-member album. They accepted solo work and continued community support of their favorite organizations. They won awards but learned there were many other ways to be acknowledged, which carried immense professional and personal value. They remained a family of sisters with ONCE even as they married and had their own families. TWICE was active as individuals and a unit. Years later and they remained busy.

So on that particularly cool morning, it was no surprise the lovers thought time was something they didn’t have. But for a change, they did and they chose to enjoy it.

“Babe?” Momo looked up into those beautiful brown eyes she’d fallen for so long ago.

“Mmmm?”

“Is it later, yet?” she grinned mischievously.

“What the hell, Momo? You’re insatiable,” she said planting another kiss on her wife’s swollen lips. Jeongyeon’s hand was making its way under her nightshirt when they both heard a noise that let them know it definitely was not later. They smiled against each other’s lips.

“I’ll go,” they said simultaneously.

“Babe, it’s your birthday. Let me,” Jeongyeon kissed her wife one more time before rolling out of bed. “Be right back.”

Momo could only marvel at how fortunate she was as she waited for her love to return. She always dreamed big, but the life she lived was far better than what she could have imagined.

_ “Hey, you!”  _ she heard her wife’s sleepy yet happy voice. Moments later she returned to the room.

“Hahbirday, Mama!” their daughter sleepily squealed her greeting, reaching towards Momo with one arm as she held on to Jeongyeon’s neck with the other.

“Thank you, Ji-Yeon,” Momo wrapped her toddler in her arms. Jeongyeon slipped back under the covers with them and both sang to her. The youngster pouted as her eomma finished with a kiss on her mama’s cheek.

“Hey, you liked kisses on your birthday, Yeonnie,” Jeongyeon said with a smile.

“Yes, all kiss mine,” Ji-Yeon said. Her mothers laughed. She inherited Jeongyeon’s pout and she used it well.

_ “She’s just like you,”  _ Jeongyeon mouthed to Momo, who nodded in agreement. What could she say? All of their kisses belonged to her. What a way to start the day! 

The first week of November remained busy in their household. Two years prior Jeongyeon gave birth to their daughter, Yoo Ji-Yeon. It was four days after her own birthday and four days before Momo’s on November 5. The three birthday girls snuggled together until Yeonnie’s soft snores filled the space between them.

“Babe, what do you want to do for your birthday?” Jeongyeon asked again, searching Momo’s eyes, reaching past their little one to stroke her cheek.

Momo’s hand covered her wife’s as tears formed in her eyes. “I already told you, silly. This is perfect, I want us to spend time together as a family. You two are the best presents I could ask for and we’ll get to see our friends later. I love you, Jeongyeon.”

“I love you so much, Momo. Happy Birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's November, which is JeongMo's birthday month! I wanted to celebrate with a little fluff. I wish we lived in a better world where acceptance was readily available. Until then, I'll keep using shipping and fanfics to write out the dream of a better tomorrow.


End file.
